Mistletoe
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: Musa. The musical fairy was causing him so much trouble. Getting her music seemed to easy. He doubted she would want jewelry like Brandon had gotten Stella or a sappy love poem like Helia wrote for Flora. (Merry Christmas everyone!)


**A/N Merry Christmas everyone! (I plan on uploading this either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day) I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and gets everything they wanted! Me well I'm getting my laptop! That means I'll be writing _a lot_ more. Anyway here is a little Christmas story for Musa and Riven. It's a One-shot. Ignore Sirenix. It does not exist because well Sirenix is just terrible and ruined everything. ^-^ Roxy also does not exist. (Sorry Roxy fans but adding Layla was okay but adding another one is too much.) So there is no magic on Earth. A break in the page (does that even show up on fan-fiction? Guess I'll find out...) is just a time jump.**

***Enjoy and please review~! **

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Stella exclaimed-well shouted actually. A few bystanders turned to give her confused expressions. Of course no one knew what she was talking about, since Christmas was an Earth holiday. Bloom explained to the Winx (and Specialists) what Christmas is a week ago and they all agreed it would be fun to celebrate. So Bloom showed them how to make decorations (without magic) and they decorated their dorm (without magic).

* * *

"I can't wait either, Stella," Flora smiled. They were currently in some clothing store (Musa didn't catch the name) because Stella was shopping for Brandon. She wanted to get him the perfect outfit to go with the crown she had gotten him for Christmas. (When Stella complained about not knowing what to get Brandon, Musa had _sarcastically_ suggested, "Why don't you get him a crown since he is your 'prince Charming'." of course Stella took no notice of the sarcasm.) The other girls (besides Musa) had already finished shopping. As for Musa, well Musa was stuck. What could she possibly get her hot-headed, egotistic Specialist? She could treat this whole thing as a joke and get him a mirror or hair gel but it was their first Christmas. She wanted it to be special...

"This Christmas thing is stupid," Riven complained. He was lying down on his bed, chucking a tennis ball at the wall in front of him and catching it as it bounced back.

"You're just saying that because you don't know what to get Musa," Brandon pointed out. Riven glared and Brandon put his arms up defensively and shrugged as if saying, "You know it's true." They were all hanging out around in Helia and Riven's room back at Red Fountain

"I think this is a good idea," Sky added, "We get to spend another holiday with our girlfriends and each other."

"Plus think of the presents," Brandon grinned.

"Don't expect anything from me," Riven sat up.

"I don't think I want anything from you, Riven," Brandon laughed.

Despite what he had said, Riven had actually already gotten all the guys gifts. He had even got the girls gifts. All except for one. Musa. The musical fairy was causing him so much trouble. Getting her music seemed to easy. He doubted she would want jewelry like Brandon had gotten Stella or a sappy love poem like Helia wrote for Flora.

"Bloom said we're meeting the girls at the dorm tonight," Sky said holding up his phone. A text.

"What are we going to do?" Timmy asked.

* * *

"I don't know. She didn't say."

Later that night, around 7P.M to be specific, the guys showed up at Alfea.

"Hello , princess," Brandon said charmingly, kissing Stella's hand. She giggled undoubtedly thinking of his crown. The guys went to their respective girlfriends, greeting them.

"Hey Musa."

"Hey Riven."

Everyone looked at Bloom. "What?"

"Uh why are we here?" Timmy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh!" Bloom giggled. "Right. We're going to watch Christmas movies!"

And that is what they ended up doing until 3AM. They watched classics like Rudolph and Frosty The Snowman. They watched Elf and Polar Express. Riven liked Home Alone best. That was one tough kid.

"Why does that flower appear in like every movie? The leafy one with red berries? It's really pretty," Flora smiled.

"Oh that's mistletoe. Whenever two people stand under it, they have to kiss."

"What if you and Stella were standing under it?" Riven asked.

"Ha-ha Riven." Stella glared at him and Riven shrugged.

"Worth a try."

* * *

"Riven!" Musa smacked his shoulder, playfully and laughed. Riven just grinned and leaned back into the couch behind him (he was on the floor with Musa). He wasn't grinning because of what he had said. He was grinning because now he had an idea. It wasn't until 3A.M that everyone decided to sleep. The guys sneaked back to Red Fountain. Good thing it was winter break.

It's Christmas Eve and everyone is gathered in the common room., except for Bloom who was on Earth with her adoptive parents.

"_Now_ can we open the presents?" Stella whined for the seventeenth time that day.

"No," Musa said for the seventeenth time that day. "And if you ask _again_ you'll never get to open them." Stella shut up after that.

"Besides Bloom said we open them Christmas _Day_ not Eve," Layla added.

"This is so frustrating! They're calling to me!" Stella sighed and gave up staring intently at the colorful boxes as if they would unwrap for her, and turned her attention to Brandon who laughed.

"I don't really care about presents but this is great!" Riven slurred, holding up a carton of eggnog which yes had alcohol. Helia chuckled, taking the carton away from Riven. Riven frowned but didn't anything. "Move over," he muttered to Musa and joined her on the couch.

"This place really looks great girls," Sky complimented, looking at all the decorations.

"Thanks," Layla spoke from an armchair," Bloom made us do everything without magic."

"She said that Christmas had its own kind of magic," Flora smiled.

"Which is really illogical since Christmas is an Earth holiday holiday and Earth has no magic." Tecna stated.

"I don't think she was being literal, Tec," Layla laughed lightly. Brandon got up to get another bag of chips from the kitchen and Stella quickly leaned down to where Timmy was sitting on the floor. Timmy would never lie.

"Timmy, what did Brandon get me!" She whispered...well Stella-whispered.

* * *

Before Timmy had to respond Brandon shouted, "I can hear you!" Stella huffed and leaned back into the couch. Flora and Musa giggled. Riven watched Musa. He wondered if she would like her gift. Mistletoe of course. Only Flora knew and only because he needed her help to get it. It was perfect for him and Musa. As the night wore on the girls retreated to their rooms and the guys went back to Red Fountain until only Musa and Riven remained.  
When Musa fell asleep a 12:30 Riven picked up her and mused aloud, with a grin, "You sure are heavy."  
Musa, who had been pretending to sleep, slapped his chest, "Hey!"  
"Oh so you are awake?" He smirked. Musa blushed lightly and snuggled closer. Riven rolled his eyes but carried her to bed anyway.

"Is everyone still sleeping!?" Bloom exclaimed when she got back to Alfea, Christmas Day. It was 10:30am.

"Except for me and Helia, yes." Flora said walking out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Why didn't you wake them up?"

"She said they looked so peaceful," Helia chuckled coming out of the kitchen also. He had come over early.

"Maybe to you Flora but to me they just look lazy." Bloom laughed then went to wake everyone up, shouting, "Merry Christmas!" into each of the dorm rooms. Helia called the guys telling them to come over.

* * *

Stella came running out of her room in pajamas and somehow perfect hair, "Presents!"

When everyone was gathered in the common room (once again) and all the couples were snuggled together (except Tecna and Timmy of course and Layla was sitting by herself in an armchair) it was finally time for presents. When Stella explained she was going to die from suspense everyone agreed she could go first. Riven didn't really pay attention to who got what but it seemed every present was perfect. He was worried about Musa's gift. Maybe he should have gotten jewelry. Musa told Stella it was really pretty when Stel was showing off Brandon's gift. She told Flora that Helia's sappy love poem was sweet. What would she think of Riven's mistletoe? He was holding the flower since he didn't bother wrapping something so small.

Soon everyone had their gifts except for Musa and Riven. But there were no more presents under the Christmas tree. Did Musa forget to get him a gift?

"You guys didn't get each other anything!" Stella exclaimed.

"_I_ did," Musa and Riven said. They looked at each other confused, "You did?" at the same time again. Everyone laughed.

"You first," Musa said.

"Here." Riven held up the mistletoe. Musa just started laughing and Riven's face fell. She didn't like it. Musa looked at Flora who shrugged and giggled. Of course she knew what Musa had gotten Riven. She knew because Musa also needed her help. Musa held up her gift for Riven and he started laughing too. Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Musa," he whispered before kissing her and since it was Christmas he didn't punch anyone in the face when they "Aww'd". Everyone was laughing and talking. Musa leaned into Riven, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. The guys were still talking about the tickets Riven had gotten them. They were for a tournament they had been talking about for months now. It had cost Riven every penny and now he was broke. He didn't even have a ticket for himself but seeing the guys faces right now was so worth it, of course Riven would never admit that though. Everything just seemed so perfect at that moment, Riven thought. He felt like not even the Trix could ruin this moment. He smiled to himself, pulled Musa closer, and kissed the top of her head. Maybe this was the magic Bloom was talking about.

"Riven?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I didn't get you hair gel."

**A/N I know its short but I like it. I think its sweet ^-^ The mistletoe was supposed to be a symbol of how they just both need each others love and that's enough and I really like the idea of that. What about you guys? Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! **

**P.S How about leaving me a review as a Christmas present? ;)**

**P.S.S Okay so now its Christmas Day! Merry Christmas! I got my laptop :D So when I get Microsoft I'll update my other stories regularly again c: HAVE AN AWESOME DAY I HOPE YOU ALL GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!**


End file.
